Tricked
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger SUMMARY: Harm agrees to help a young friend and it changes his life. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Tricked

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Singer

CATEGORY: Romance, Humor

TIMELINE: Season 5, from then on AU

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for not having posted anything for a while now, but RL is keeping me busy between classes and trying to make the best of nice weather while it still lasts. But I've finally completed this baby and am glad that it's finished so I can dedicate myself to other WIPs I have in the dry dock. This is a fluffy, sappy version of a fic that I will soon start posting. The other fic was actually the original idea, but my romantic side took over big time and this came out.

SUMMARY: Harm agrees to help a young friend and it changes his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm was doing his paperwork when he glanced at the photo of his family, resting on his desk.

The photo of his wife and their beautiful two children.

A picture-perfect happy, loving family.

'Who would've thought things didn't start out that way? That I was conned into it? But I've never regretted making a big mistake less.'

--------------------

--------------------

10 YEARS EARLIER

1457 ZULU

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm had never felt so silly in his entire life, but he had promised to help out a friend who was in trouble.

Trouble, or no trouble at all, depending on who you asked, was that the friend was about to ask the girl he loved to marry him.

Being 10 years younger than Harm and not very experienced in all things love (he was a shy guy and she was his first girlfriend and a sweetheart from College and he hadn't proposed to a girl ever before) and too nervous to think up anything imaginative he found himself in trouble.

So, he'd asked Harm to help him come up with a creative way of proposing. Harm was really worried about the young man's sanity. Harry Kim had asked _him,_ a bachelor with a bad track record in relationships, for help in trying to figure out a unique way of proposing. How such a smart kid as Harry, who was a computer programmer, couldn't think of a good way by himself was beyond Harm.

'I honestly believe the kid has lost all of his marbles. I just hope he doesn't expect too much of me. I have never proposed to a woman in my whole life and now he expects _me_ to come up with a unique proposal.'

So, both Harm and Harry were working on this little, or not so little, but still extremely important, project. At the end of the proposed timeline they would get together and compare the ideas, with Harry finally deciding on the one he'd like best.

Harm had been trying to put it off for as long as possible, as it was a topic he didn't like to think about. He'd been wanting a wife of his own, actually a family of his own, for a while now.

And every reminder of what he didn't have hurt.

Which is why he was unconsciously trying to put off doing his homework.

But the stalling had come to bite him in the ass. He'd just received an email from Harry, informing him that their schedule was being cut short and they would be meeting that evening.

Harm knew he didn't want to disappoint the young man and so had to come up with some ways to propose, fast.

--------

Which is why Harm was in his office, with his back to the door and muttering to himself.

His mutters were actually the dreaded proposal speeches, vocalized to see how they sound.

He was getting pretty bored, not to mention frustrated, so in his attempt at calming himself down he was trying to think of the most... er... let's say 'unconventional'... ideas he could.

Which meant he'd already tried a Shakespear-like speech in Shakespear English, a proposal in Arabic and Farsi (he checked to see that Mac wasn't anywhere near, he liked to keep his knowledge of the language a secret; his friends didn't have to know everything about him, it is always good to have an ace up the sleeve) in which he'd offered the father of the bride 300 camels for her; a speech in Vietnamese (a remnant of his 1980 summer 'vacation' which consisted of learning to use, strip, clean and re-assemble the Automat Kalashnikov 47, how to kill a grown man with his bare hands, read tracks, the laws of jungle combat; and of course the practical application of all the things he'd learned from Colonel Stryker and from others in the group, including the hand-to-hand killing; no-one except for Cheggwidden knew that Harm was a better killing machine with his 20 years of experience than any active Force Recon member, and no ordinary Marine would even pose any kind of a challenge), a French proposal (his mother's fault for making sure he spoke French, since it's the language of culture, art,...); Spanish (Maria Elena Carmelita Moreno Guttierez's fault for making him learn the language; they did spend the time, when pretending to be a couple, on something good, language lessons being one of those things), Russian (his previous inability of speaking the language the first time he and Mac had been to Russia was like a sore thumb for him and one he was determined to eradicate; he wasn't perfect in the language yet, but he at least knew how to have simple conversations), Scottish Gaelic (comes from his family line, father's side) and now he was trying out the plain, old English. Or the bastard child of the English language, the American English.

He was quite on a roll by now, completely forgetting his work and everything else, waxing poetics and trying to outdo himself in making up the most ridiculous speeches.

"So, you little, hot momma," he drawled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, trying to imitate Elvis "what do you say about making this old hound an honest man?"

He shook his head, not happy with that one. Then he brightened and spread his arms wide, glad he had closed the door and drew the blinds before he'd make himself a fool before the whole staff.

"Oh, my dear beloved, I sit here before you, a slave of my own heart, that beats only for you, asking of you to grant your humble servant the greatest honor of this world, by consenting to become my wife, the new Mrs. Rabb."

"I accept." came suddenly an amused female voice from the doorway, causing Harm to whirl around in surprise.

There stood Lt. Loren Singer with a truly smug and evil grin on her pouty, red lips.

Harm had never been more terrified in his life than he was right now.

---------


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this one's short cause the next one will be a LOT longer if I can't find a way to somehow cut it in half.

Anyway, the 300 camels thing... it actually happened to my sister in Tunisia when she was there with her class for their High School graduation trip. She didn't elaborate whom the camels were offered to, but a guy did in fact offer 300 camels for her... rofl.

Now I don't like to resort to any sort of blackmail, but guys, come on, unless I get more reviews, I'll send the rest of the fic by PM to michelcz who was the only one to bother with reviewing. I'm not asking for praises, god no, just if you want to read more of this fic and my favourite: constructive reviews about what I could've written better or what you liked particularily in the specific part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren was making her way across the bullpen, headed towards Harm's office with a file in her hand. The file of one of his cases that had been delivered to her by mistake.

She saw his closed blinds and door, but knocked nonetheless. After hearing some muttering from the inside, which she surmissed was his order to enter, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

Only her love for her career had stopped her from bursting into laughter at the sight of her superior officer waxing Shakespearean texts. A proposal, no less.

Then came the shocker. Or several shockers, actually. He then proceeded to speak fluently in several different languages.

'Who would've thought he speaks so many languages?'

What little French she remembered from High School helped her to understand he was speaking of love and marriage. Proposal again. She had the feeling that the theme was consistant in other languages too.

'What is going on here?'

By the time he came to Gaelic Loren had already given up on being surprised, but this one managed to surprise her again. It was definitely not a modern language, but a beautifully-sounding one nonetheless. Quickly a plan was forming in her mind, on how to take the best possible advantage of this situation, to further along her career and to have something to hold over the until-now-impregnable Commander. While she was definitely above stealing and lying, she wasn't above taking advantage of every opportunity that presented itself to her. Her little voice, the one that always came up when she was lying to herself started screaming at her. It was also telling her that this was a dangerous game she was playing, but something was driving her and she heeded no warnings.

She waited until he'd switch to English (at least she'd hoped he would), opened the blinds and the door, barely restrained herself from giggling at his hillarious speech and when he was done speaking she announced loudly, making sure everyone in the bullpen had heard: "I accept."

------------


	3. Chapter 3

Harm whirled around in surprise, not having heard Loren knock and enter, believing he was still alone.

"What?"

When he saw Lt. Singer standing there, his blood ran cold. She had a shark-like smile on her face, purely predatory, the smile of a predator bearing down on it's helpless victim. And this time _he _was the victim.

She started walking slowly towards him, with a seductive sway to her hips, that immediately drew his eyes to them, and continued speaking loudly, just for their audience. "You know, you could've just said 'I love you, marry me.', Harm, but this'll do as well. And I accept your proposal."

By this time she was standing right before him, playing with his tie and smoothing his shirt over his chest, enjoying the feel of strong muscles underneath.

Harm was on an overload. Too much had taken place over the last few seconds. He had no clue what exactly had happened and now the woman, whom Mac had named Lt. Witch, was running her fingers over his chest very erotically and definitely possessively, causing his blood to head due south. The heat that radiated from her body, scorching him from their extreme proximity, was making it hard for him to concentrate.

He was painfully aware that he was behind the events and catching up too slowly. He was also aware that Loren knew very well what she was doing to him and was in complete control of the situation.

Which was almost as scary as anything he had ever seen.

Suddenly Loren flung her arms around his neck, cupped the back of his head and brought his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

Harm reacted on instinct, trying to push her away from him, but her earlier actions had left him aroused and not in the condition to repell attacks by one very determined Lieutenant, who definitely knew how to kiss. Especially how to kiss to make a man drop all resistance and respond favorably.

'Oh god, this can't be happening.' thought Harm as he continued to kiss her back 'The whole damn staff is watching us and I can't stop it. And the damn woman knows it.'

In the distance they heard some strange sound. Due to the fog they were both in, it took them a while to realise that the sound was the sound of loud talking. Obviously the staff's reaction to the scene Harm and Loren had created.

And suddenly the most-feared sound of all...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The sound of the Admiral's demonic growl.

Harm and Loren jumped apart in surprise, their lips making a loud 'plop' when having parted, and stood there, staring at the Admiral, their chests still heaving from air-depravation due to the hot kiss.

Harriet, not knowing how to feel about it, but excited nonetheless over an engagement, declared.

"They are getting married, sir!"

"WHAT? Explain, Lt.!"

"Well, sir, we all heard the Commander propose and the Lt. accept. Then they kissed and that's where you came in, sir."

'What? They think we're getting married? No way in hell! I gotta fix this, now!'

The Admiral noticed Harm trying to say something and sent him a glare that quieted the younger man.

While Harm valued truth and justice over his own career, he still valued his own life. Therefore he wouldn't try to disobey the Admiral when the older man was in one of those moods.

Loren stood at attention, her face a mask, but small traces of the smug smile still remained.

Cheggwidden stood there, back ramrod straight, arms crossed over his chest, and scrutinised them from under a heavy scowl.

"So, you're getting married, huh?" obviously not expecting an answer, it being more of a rhetorical question. "You two aren't partners, neither do you work on the same cases, neither are you in a mentor/student relationship, so I have no reason to object. You have my blessing. Congratulations on your engagement. You have the rest of the day off to discuss how to proceed." With a decisive nod of his head he turned around and headed for his office, calling over his shoulder "Get back to work, people!"

Suddenly Harm's office was filled with people, who dared to ignore their boss's order, wishing them both happiness and offering congratulations.

It was obvious that most of them didn't know what to think or feel. This engagement was most unexpected, especially to the groom-to-be himself. Nobody was more surprised than Harm himself.

Even Mac offered congratulation, though the anger, betrayal and jealousy was clear in her eyes. Harm recognized the look because it was in his own eyes and heart when he saw her and Brumby locked in a tonsil-hockey at the Sydney airport.

At the reminder of how he felt when he saw her and Bugme together, Harm involuntarily glanced down at the ring she wore on her hand, the ring that made it known to the world that she belonged to another man.

Mac saw where he looked and deflated. She knew in her head that she had no right to feel betrayed nor jealous. She had chosen another man less than a day after he had asked her for more time, something she wasn't willing to give him, because she wanted to have it all that second. She had chosen another man over him and thus lost the right to feel betrayed or jealous because of him moving on with someone else. They still had to work together and so had to remain at least civil to each other and ignore the fact that they were with other people. She now knew how he had felt the last few months after having returned from flying, seeing her and Brumby so close and cozy with each other. She was experiencing it now that Harm was engaged to another woman and she didn't like the feeling. It hurt. A lot. She didn't know how he was able to stand seeing her and Brumby so close these past few months and now when she was wearing Brumby's ring, showing him every day that she belonged to his nemesis. She knew she wouldn't be able to watch him and Loren be together, watch them get married, Loren grow large with the child she had wanted once, introduce that child to their co-workers,... Maybe it was time to start looking for postings in Australia or even think of resigning and moving there?

Harm observed as Mac deflated and the fire in her eyes vanished as she acknowledged that she had no right to feel that way. But then she seemed to make a decision. She looked into his eyes and this time wished him congratulations with a sincere gaze.

Harm didn't know how he could've gone from making up ridiculous proposal attempts to being an engaged man himself. And that to Lt. Singer!

He had to wait until everyone filed out of his office and got back to work before he could talk to her and clear things out.

Harriet was practically bouncing from excitement and was chattering with Loren about wedding preparations and babies and everything possible. Then in a breach of protocol she hugged Harm. "I'm so happy for you, sir. You deserve this."

Harm didn't know what to make of it. On one hand he knew that Harriet believed he loved Loren considering that he had proposed to her, but on the other hand it sounded to Harm as if she thought he deserved the woman the whole office didn't like, because he took his time with Mac, trying to make sure he was ready for a relationship with her before trying anything, and thus waiting too long, having Mac go to someone else. As if Loren was his punishment for wasting time instead of going after Mac immediately, preventing them both from making a big mistake. The imagined implication made Harm a little defensive and protective of Loren, even though he had not chosen her, but was tricked into it. Tricked or not, she now seemed to be his fiancee and thus it was Harm's nature and instinct that he would protect her, even if she didn't need it, or even if she deserved it.

Bud was next, clearly happy for his friend and former mentor. He enthusiastically pumped Harm's hand and talked about the joys of marriage. Harm loved Bud like a brother, but at this point he was just about ready to bodily throw him out of the office so he could clear things out with his 'fiancee'.

And then, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he was proven otherwise.

-----------

-----------

AN: please keep in mind that it was shown time and time again on the show that both Harm and Mac are jealous people. Names like Neurotic Annie, Jordan the Shrink, Bugme, Video Princess, Harm's jealous reactions to Lowne, Brumby and Webb; Mac's jealous reactions to his 3 girlfriends and to her own false assumptions about Harm being involved with other women (Bobbie, Catherine, Alicia, Jordan's shrink friend,...),.. all prove that both of them have that ugly trait. While we've seen Harm mature and his jealousy turn into resignation and defeat over her giving her affections to other men but never to him in Season 9, Mac didn't mature in that aspect. We saw strong and overt shows of jealousy several times over seasons 9 and 10 (with Catherine Gale, Alicia, Jordan's shrink friend, to some extent even over Mattie and Jen - they had Harm's attention and affections and that jealousy, beside to me incomprehensible logic, prompted her into making snide remarks over him losing interest in her (Mac) now that he had Mattie - Trojan Horse,...).

Fact is, that as soon as a third person comes between them, the other who is left alone will feel jealous, angry and rejected. Whether it's Harm or Mac. It's not bashing, it's a fact of life and it was clearly shown on the show, thus it is canon.

H&M's relationship is also too complicated and too intervowen into their lives and into the show itself, for me (or any other Harm/Other author) to just avoid dealing with it and with what it would mean for their relationship with Harm getting involved with another woman. Much as I'd love to avoid the issue of Mac, their relationship and the risk of being flamed for perceived bashing, when concerning Harm being involved with another woman I can't because it would make the story completely unbelievable.

Which is why I had to include Mac's reaction in this, and all other past or future fics, to Harm's involvement with another woman. And, being completely realistic, we have to admit that Mac's reaction to Harm getting involved with someone else would not be (and was not) good, so one can only imagine what Mac would really do on the show had Harm gotten engaged to Loren...

I shudder to imagine, cause it reminds me of the verse by William Congreve in "The Mourning Bride":

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned,

Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."


	4. Chapter 4

-----------

Renee strolled into the bullpen, dressed into one of her dresses that made her look very colourful, intent on going through with her mission of trying to persuade Harm to finally give in and go out with her. She was determined to make him forget the 'mousy Colonel' as she thought of Mac.

Suddenly she was brought out of her scheming when she noticed how quiet the usually-a-mad-house bullpen was. She stopped and looked around. To her utter puzzlement she finally located _everyone_ being squashed into Harm's office.

Curious she started walking again, picked up her step and entered the room. "What's going on?" she said curiously.

At the sight of her, everyone went quiet and Harm went completely white. 'Oh god, not this also. This isn't going to be pretty.'

But Bud was on a roll and still excited from the news and nobody could've stopped him from answering. "Hello, Miss Petersen. The Commander just got engaged."

Renee's mouth dropped open in surprise.

'Bud,' Harm thought 'one of these days you are gonna get the job of going through the Law Library and make sure every single book is in it's proper place and then write a list of all the books in there, by checking every single book by yourself.'

Fire flashed suddenly in Renee's eyes and she turned on Mac. "You! Isn't one man enough for you or do you need more than one to satisfy you?" she hissed venomously.

Mac's mouth flattened into a firm, angry line, but refrained herself from giving as good as she got. Instead she decided to rise well above Renee's level. "Actually it's not me. Please meet Harm's new fiancee, Lt. Loren Singer." she turned so Renee could see the younger woman.

"So, you're the one because of whom Harm had been resisting me for months now. I should've known the mousy Colonel isn't a woman enough to keep a man like him." Renee was boiling mad by now and not sparing insults.

"That's enough, Renee!" boomed Harm's voice just as Loren decided to make quick work of the confrontational woman. "You've said enough. Not only are you making unfounded accusations, but you are also insulting my friends. Either leave now or you will be escorted by the guards out of the building and banned forever."

Renee turned pleading eyes on him "But Harm, we could have something special. You can't mean what you've just said. Leave her and come with me."

Harm's lips curled in disgust over what she was proposing, he would never leave a woman he was engaged to for another. For a moment he had forgotten he wasn't really engaged to Loren and felt every protective instinct for her he would as if he was really engaged to her. "Renee, I've told you numerous times before that I'm not interested. Any man would be happy to be with you, but unfortunately I am not one of them. Please, Renee, let us part as friends."

Something passed her eyes and Renee's shoulders slumped resignedly. She knew when she was beaten. Time to regroup. A sad smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "You're right, Harm. I'm sorry. Lt. Singer, Lt. Col. Mackenzie, please accept my apologies. I was jealous and not thinking when I said those things. Lt. Singer, I hope you know and appreciate what an amazing man you have there and won't let things go bad between you. He's a keeper. I deeply regret what I've said and hope you'll forgive me. And I apologise to you, Harm, for still pursuing you when you obviously weren't interested and hoping to wear you down. No person should ever do that to another."

Harm nodded and Mac suddenly looked down.

---------

This situation hit too close to home. Wasn't her relationship with Brumby just like this before Harm left for flying? Didn't he hound her, ignored her continued rejections, persisting because of hoping to wear her down into submitting herself to him? And he finally succeeded when she was angry at Harm for not giving in to her when she wanted and wanted to hurt Harm for not being ready yet.

Wasn't what Brumby and Renee did a textbook case of sexual harrassment in it's purest form?

If it were a case she was assigned and not her life, she would've nailed them immediately, but instead she let it go on instead of reporting Brumby to proper authorities.

Wasn't that encouraging him? Wasn't she partially guilty of condoning, or even supporting, sexual harrassment, a behaviour that should be swiftly and mercilessly dealt with?

Maybe it's too soon after all to be looking at postings in Australia. Maybe she should think things through more thoroughly, especially why she was (still) wearing the ring of a man she didn't really want. Is settling for second (or last, as in this case) best better than being alone? Is she really that afraid of being alone that she would rather spend the rest of her life content at best and miserable at most probable just because she didn't want to be alone? Why did she want Brumby anyway? The answer was simple: she wanted children. So, wasn't he just a mobile sperm bank to her? Was that how she saw Harm also, since she moved on from him so easily, without a thought or regret? Did she really love him then or was she just wrong about her feelings for him, mistaking them for a former deep bond of friendship, a friendship currently struggling to stay alive? The fact that she so easily went from Harm to another man definitely blows the theory of being in love with him out of the water completely. No woman in love would've done that. Couldn't she have her children any other way, without getting involved with all the messy relationship business? There are many single women out there who had their children via IVF with an anonymous donor, so why couldn't she do that?

This was all a lot to think about and Mac resolved to ponder it later, at home.

---------

Renee nodded her farewell to Harm and others and left the room and his life forever.

Harm was by now exhausted by the recent events and definitely ready to be alone.

Loren saw what was going on and quickly ushered everyone out of the room, graciously accepting all well-wishes and congratulations as if she came by them honestly and not by a deception.

Harm waited until the last person was out before he closed the blinds and locked the door, then he turned to Loren and just stood there, glowering at her. Loren looked pretty unimpressed with his glare and just waited for him to say something.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

AN: okay, this is where it get's all mushy, sappy and out of character. It wasn't meant to be that way when I started writing this fic, but my skelleton is one big romantic bone and wouldn't let me write it without romance. But I AM writing a second version in which they are more in-character, especially Loren. I just have to get unstuck from one stupid spot to continue it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mind telling me what the hell was all that about?" his voice rose slightly at the end.

She widened her eyes innocently, a skill she had often rehearsed before a mirror. "What was all what about?"

Harm gestured with his hands exasperatedly. "All that... engaged... thing."

She shrugged. "You proposed, I accepted. What is there to explain?"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. Let's backtrack a little." she tapped her chin with her finger and pretended to be thinking hard. "I knocked, heard a mumbling that sounded like an order to enter. Then I was subjected to a marriage proposal, in several different languages in fact, btw. does Colonel Mackenzie know you speek Arabic? When you finally switched to English, and I could understand you, you proposed and even though it sounded utterly ridiculous, I accepted. I still say you could've just said 'I love you, marry me.' and not go into all that, but I appreciate the effort. What is there not to understand? It looks pretty clean cut from where I'm standing."

Harm listened to her recounting the fateful events with a sinking feeling. She was right, from where she stood he did propose to her, she couldn't have known he was just goofing off. But he couldn't marry someone he didn't even intend to propose to, let alone due to such a mistake on both parts. He had to make things right, even though the probability of hurting her was great. They would both be hurt somewhere along the line if he didn't say anything and they got married.

Suddenly she interrupted him in his musings. "About the Arabic thing... Col. Mackenzie doesn't know you speak the language, does she? Did she ever tell you how she does the time-telling thing?"

Harm smiled slightly, seems like he wasn't the only one wanting to know the secret. "No, she doesn't. One must always have some kind of advantage over one's enemies as well as friends. Well, she did tell me once, in Farsi, thinking I didn't understand a word she'd said. What she basically said then was that she has no clue how she does it, she just always could. So, no help there. I think it's some kind of biologic thing, the body being more aware of the time than it's normal. We all know a body knows how to tell time due to cell degradation."

"Hmmm." she murmured.

It was time for Harm to explain the error and he dreaded it. He started gently. "It's all been a misunderstanding, Loren." he decided to be on a first-name basis for this talk, because he couldn't go through with it by referring to her as Lt. Singer, it was just too personal for that. "A friend of mine wants to propose to his girlfriend and asked me to come up with a speech that wouldn't be like the ones all other guys make. I was tired and slightly fed up with it and so was goofing off to relax a little. That's when you came in. I didn't hear you knock, didn't even know you were in the room, so that proposal wasn't meant for you, it wasn't even meant to be serious."

A sheen could be seen in her eyes for a second before it was covered up. "So, you don't love me." She said quietly. Harm could've sworn he'd heard a quiver in her voice.

Harm hung his head and looked away from her at her question, not being able to answer that question. But then it occured to him.

'Why am I so hesitant to answer that question? It's not as if she loves me and it's not as if my negative answer would break her heart, right? RIGHT? But why then does she sound so vulnerable and hurt? Harm, you're in deep trouble, there is no way someone wouldn't get hurt in this one. Either you lie and say you love her, consenting to a relationship, marriage, with the woman you're not in love with; or you say you don't, possibly break her heart, certainly damage her ego and quite certainly create an even tenser situation at the office. Right, the office. The co-workers who think you two are in love and getting married. How are you going to get out of this one?'

For a second Loren lost control of her emotions and a tear slipped past her defences, scorching Harm's heart at the sight of it. He'd hurt her! He felt like the lowest heel, the worst kind of bastard possible for it. He'd hurt another woman in just a few minutes.

A nagging voice kept bugging him as to why did it matter to him if he hurt Lt. Singer, called Lt. Witch by Mac, and why did it matter to him if she was crying and why did he feel the urge to take her into his arms and just hold her, comfort her.

He didn't know the answers to these questions, but he was infinitely glad that he'd closed the blinds and locked the door so no-one else could witness her momentary loss of emotional control. They weren't that different and he'd realised that a while ago, they both needed to have firm control of their own emotions. He knew why it was so with him, but could only speculate as to what Loren's reason was.

But then she surprised him.

---------


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had my hands full with the real life trash (I mean, really, who needs it?), busily finishing a fic that's been on hold for the whole summer and then had to take advantage of the last nice days of this year. So, which is why I'm only updating today.

----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Suddenly he saw Loren stiffen her spine, collect herself and a determined look enter her eyes.

She met his gaze head-on.

"It doesn't matter if you don't love me. We're still getting married."

Harm had the feeling that he was looking quite funny with the way his eyes must've widened at that declaration.

"What? Why would you do that? Why would you want to settle for a love-less marriage? Why would you even want to marry _me_?"

"Why wouldn't I want to? You're a great man, honest, straight-forward, reliable, faithful and loyal. Plus, being Mrs. Rabb wouldn't exactly hurt my career. You don't know how many people in this Navy respect you and think highly of you. As for love..."

A terrible, deep sadness entered her eyes when she answered him. "Who needs love? Love just hurts you." The pain and sorrow in her deep blue orbs made his breath catch.

-----------

Well, this answered absolutely everything about her.

She'd been hurt and hurt very badly at that.

Her Ice Queen persona was just an act, utilized to prevent anyone, especially a man, from getting too close, to be able to hurt her again. In that second he'd recognized a kindred spirit in her, someone who understood how hard it was to be hurt by someone you loved and how much harder it is to trust your heart to someone else again. And then he realised that only she would ever truly understand him, who he was, why he did what he did, why he always kept a rigid control of his emotions.

Mac didn't understand, she tried to force him to give up that control, she tried to force him to explain something that is too painful too remember, much less to discuss it with someone else. She'd never lost someone she was deeply in love with. Dalton did die, but she didn't really love him. She'd told him that once. She was in love with being in love, attracted to what he represented, money, fame, expensive cars,... but she didn't really love him. She had never lost someone whom she really, truly, madly, deeply loved. Which is why she couldn't understand Harm. Which is why they could never work as a couple and that knowledge was truly painful.

Harm had lost two women in his life that he'd given his heart to, only for them to die and break it.

At the young age of 16 he fell in love with a Vietnamese girl with all the passion of youth, only to have her be ripped apart by bullets of a Laotian border patrol right before his eyes, with him unable to do anything for her. He came home a broken, empty shell of the boy that had left just 3 months earlier.

That was the first time he had attracted the attention of the Company. His mother didn't understand what he went through, neither did Frank. They didn't know what to do when their (step) son would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming in a foreign language, grasping blindly for a weapon that wasn't there, sometimes calling to someone, telling her he loved her and that she not die.

Or when a teacher called home soon after to request they go pick up their son because he had upset the rest of the class. They were watching a documentary on German concentration camps and a classmate of his recognized the look in some of the children's eyes. The same look Harm had in his own.

Old eyes, some say.

Eyes that have seen unspeakable horrors, the eyes of a soul that had been aged way before it's time. Soul that had witnessed death, destruction, utter dehumanization of a person, the lowest and darkest sides a person is capable of, sides some people thrive on.

Harm hadn't noticed the commotion in the class. He was still looking at the screen, into the eyes of a kindred spirit.

And he understood.

-

Somehow he'd survived and clawed his way back from the deep, dark pit that he'd been thrust into in that green hell.

He'd gone to the Academy and lost his heart again. To another beautiful brown-eyed brunette.

But life wasn't that nice to him. He'd learned that the hard way, on his own skin, that he wasn't meant to have a life of roses.

His body's failure cost his friend his life. Harm himself had been in traction for months and no doctor had believed that Harm would ever walk again. He still has the scars on his body from that ramp strike. But Harm had proved them all wrong. Momma Rabb didn't raise a weakling.

He fought.

And then he fought harder.

And he walked again.

Then he slowly, but surely, pieced his life back together.

Everything was going well again, his partner was a wonderful person and an even better friend. Had he not been still in love with his Diane, he knew he would've fallen immediately and completely for Meg.

And when everything seemed perfect, when he was ready for more, for a life of love, for a marriage, for a family, it was torn away from him again, this time by a psychotic, perverted XO. To make matters worse Harm was also assigned the investigation and had to look at the bloodied body of the woman he'd loved, the woman into who's hands he'd placed his heart and all his hopes for the future. Then he was also framed for the murder of the woman he loved; his partner and the best friend he had ever and would ever have was forcibly transferred away during the time he'd needed her the most, and he barely managed to prove his innocence.

They say life is a cruel bitch and what happened a few months later just proved it all over again. His new partner looked the same as the woman he'd loved so much. But this woman wasn't anything like Diane. She was closed off, somber, moody at times, with demons that rivalled his own, and nothing like the cheerful, life-and-fun-loving, Harm-loving, tender woman that left a big hole in his heart when she passed away. The wounds were still fresh, he hadn't had enough time to heal, it would've taken years, the memory still too painful and then he had to look at this new woman every day.

With time he managed to forge a deep friendship with Mac, but Diane would never leave his mind nor his heart. But then Mac started demanding things he wasn't able to give and she got angry when he couldn't.

And then he found out the thing which had killed Mace and cuffed him into a wheelchair for months and years of rehabilitation wasn't really there and he had the chance to put the last piece of the puzzle, that was his life, into it and be finally ready to move on with his life, move on from the demons, move on from Mace's ghost haunting him in his dreams every week, from the visions of his father and grandfather condemning him for being a disgrace to the family for failing. He knew he had to do it for his own peace of mind and a chance of ever being happy again and he did it. But at the time he didn't know his best friend would start to resent and hate him for it. And the woman he was involved with told him she was in love with the lawyer and not the aviator, not in love with the man he was, the man he had been destined to become even before he was born, the man he had been his entire life and would be until his dying breath.

When he came back home, finally at peace with himself, his demons put to rest, he had to start from scratch with everyone who'd believed he had betrayed them. They selfishly thought only of how his decision had affected them, never of how necessary it was for him to do it, how important it was for his own future and happiness. And he was finally ready to put Diane's ghost to rest, love her still, but be able to find happiness with someone else.

But it was not to be, again. His decision to put his demons to rest was a right one, but he had paid a heavy price for it. When he returned, his professional and his personal life was an utter mess. He was at peace with himself and his ghosts, but he'd have to get his life back in order to be in the right place to give him and Mac a chance. But she didn't know his timetable and wanted it to be on her own, when he wasn't ready yet. When he tried to explain his reasons she misunderstood him and went to another man to give her what she wanted. And his heart got broken again.

Now it seemed that, after this long period of darkness, pain and suffering, the fates were smiling again upon him.

A woman, who had been hurt just like he was, a woman he could now with confidence call his soulmate, a kindred spirit, was willing to give him a chance.

And he was not going to waste it.

---------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

AN: we never found out anything about Loren's past or private life (except for Sergei and the jerk from Answered prayers) on the show, so I'm taking quite a liberty in making it up.

One of the things I dislike JAG's PTBs for, when it comes to Loren, is their utter failure at writing her as a real, genuine, believable person, giving her a personality (apart from the greedy one we occasionally saw) and a past. They didn't even try to give her a complex personality, they were fully satisfied with what little of that pretty simple one she had. Real disgrace, since Loren had the best potential for personal development of everyone on the show (besides the two leads). They didn't even get off their lazy butts once to make her into a real person, she was just a tool, that was occasionally taken out of the shed and used for their own purposes. Loren was their whipping boy. It seems that in every show there is a character on which the writers and/or producers live out their sadistic sides. In JAG was Loren, in Voyager was Harry,... Not only did they do that to her they also wrote her with the express intent of making fans hate her. Which is one of the things I can't forgive nor forget them for.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Loren saw it in his eyes the second he realised what she herself had known since she'd met him.

She saw herself in him, she had realised he had lost someone he loved also.

It was 7 years ago for her.

The man she had loved had died in a car crash. How she herself had survived she would never know. But she did. And he didn't.

It had taken her a few years before she had been able to give her heart away again. Only to be broken again. But not by death this time. But by a sorry excuse for a man who had decided that one woman wasn't enough and tried to play two fields at the same time.

She was hurt and betrayed.

That was the day that she had decided not to let any man near her heart again. It had taken her years before she had managed to perfect her Ice Queen persona, to make it believable enough to keep away everyone else.

It made for a safe life, but it also made for a terribly lonely life.

And then she met Commander Harmon Rabb.

She saw in him the same steel-like control of his emotions that she herself had. She didn't know his story, but she knew it wasn't a happy one.

She had managed not to let anything on.

Until today.

When she came into his office and found him proposing to thin air.

She knew she shouldn't have done it, that she was playing a dangerous game, gambling with her heart, but she did it nonetheless.

Perhaps she was tired of hiding behind her mask, not letting anyone know her true self.

Perhaps she was lonely, after having been alone for so long, longing to feel a man's loving touch on her body, Harm's loving touch, making lazy love to him in the mornings, passionate in the evenings when they would come home after a long day at work, spending some evenings just curled up with each other in front of a TV, rushing home during the lunch hour to try to make a baby because it was the right time and she was ovulating, or just have quiet breakfasts together in the mornings,...

Perhaps it was her biological clock ticking, the alarm blaring, telling her that she would have to finally do something if she wanted to have children while she still could. Her soulmate's children. Harm's children.

Perhaps it was all of the reasons combined, perphaps it was none of these reasons.

Either way, she was tired of it all and was willing to risk it.

----

She had definitely not anticipated the effect their kiss would have on her. She had never felt anything like that before. Somehow she knew just how he liked to be kissed, what would make him go along with it.

The events that transpired from there on were like the biggest ride in the park.

Then suddenly they were interrupted by the Admiral, given his blessing, their co-workers' reactions, the scene with Renee,...

She was emotionally exhausted, but she knew the discussion wasn't over yet.

When Harm told her it was all just a misunderstanding she thought she could hear her heart breaking again. But she knew he didn't have all the data, didn't know just how similar they were, just how much they could understand each other, what kind of soulmates they are, because she still hadn't dropped the Ice Queen mask. She knew that for either of them there could only be each other, they wouldn't find anyone else in their entire life who would understand them as the other could.

They were a couple, chosen by destiny, destined by the fates, a couple by default.

Trying to find someone else, when they'd already found their perfect other in each other, wasting time, getting their hearts broken again by other people, all in vain... would've been stupid since they had already found their perfect match.

Dating would also be a waste of time for them, they were perfect for each other and getting married right away was the only logical, sensible thing to do. The dating, a process meant for the sole purpose of seeing if your significant other is the right one for you, was unnecessary in this situation, because there would be no-one better nor more right for either one of them. She just had to make him see that and dropping the Ice Queen facade, to let him see the true Loren Singer, would guarantee that.

She told him it didn't matter if he didn't love her (they were soulmates and she knew love would definitely come as soon as they both let themselves love each other, but didn't tell him), told him that they were still getting married. When he questioned her incredulous as to why she wanted a love-less marriage, to marry him, she had almost laughed. Didn't he know what a great guy he was? How every sane woman wanted him? That, even if he didn't love her, he would still give her more consideration, respect and affection than any other man, but one, had ever given her and would give her in her life? She continued on, babbling something about being married to him helping her career, which was true, but wasn't important to her when it came to him.

Then came the moment she had feared for years, but now felt nothing but calm and determination. It was time to say goodbye to fear and pretending. It was time to drop the mask.

So, for the first time in years, she let it drop.

The few seconds it took before Harm realised just who's eyes he was looking into, who was in them, what the real Loren Singer was like and how alike she and he were, were the longest few seconds of her entire life.

------------


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Loren will act out-of-character from here on out, but let's remember that we have never seen her in love and given the greatest gift and happiness possible to her on the show, so her reaction is subject to personal interpretation. Also, it'll get increasingly sappy from here on out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She finally saw Harm's eyes clear and a determined look come into them. Fear gripped her heart.

"Okay." Harm said casually then, surprising Loren completely.

'Huh?' that wasn't what she'd imagined he'd say.

"What?"

Harm smiled genuinely "I said okay. Let's get married."

Loren just stared at him uncomprehendingly, but then a brilliant smile lit up her face and she whooped, throwing herself into his arms.

Harm caught her, surprised at such an uncharasteristic move on her part, and swung her around, both of them laughing happily.

When they finally calmed down she asked him. "What do you say about getting married next Saturday?"

He thought for a while. "No problem. It's far away enough for my mother and stepfather to have a little forewarning so they can plan around it, while still close enough to not put it off needlessly. What about your family?"

A sad smile graced her lips. "My parents and I don't get along. At all. And I am an only child. Who would you want to have at the wedding?"

"Just my parents. I don't want a big production, but if you want it, then it's fine by me."

She shook her head quickly. "No, no, that's okay. I've always believed that a wedding should only be about the two people getting married and not about the guests or anyone else, so an intimate wedding with just your parents will be very fine by me. I would just like to come to work one day, being your wife and nobody being the wiser. They would just have to guess it from clues, it'll be fun watching them trying to work it all out in their heads. Besides, why waste all that money on something so unnecessary, when we could use it as a downpayment on a house?"

Harm touched her nose lightly. "I like the way you think. So, what do you think about looking for a house as soon as possible?"

Loren nodded "Good idea."

"Good." he grinned.

They just stared at each other for a while, not being able to believe that everything they had ever sought in a mate, a soul mate, was right before their eyes, in the form of the most unexpected person.

"You know," Harm said musingly "I've been happier in the last few minutes than I've been during the last few years, combined."

Tears welled up in Loren's eyes at his heartfelt words. Never before had she been given such a compliment. For a compliment it was. He had just admitted that she had made him more happy than anyone else. She hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his neck. Harm suddenly felt something hot and wet sliding down his neck and he hugged her tighter.

A few minutes later she pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes. "I'll make damn sure the rest of our life together will be just as happy, if not more. I swear."

He could only nod. "Me too."

They got caught in each other's eyes, captivated by what they saw there. Slowly, their heads leaned closer and their lips captured each other in a sweet, gentle kiss. They didn't hear angels sing, or the ground shake, but if felt more 'right' than anything the other had ever felt before.

At that moment they also felt sadness because they realised that their significant others from 'before', as it was now called, were not their soulmates, but just a tool of the fate, meant to get them to this point it time. After this kiss Harm knew that anything other than friendship was definitely over for him and Mac for good. Because...

He had finally found his soulmate.

-------------

They broke apart by mutual decision, but kept hugging each other, two souls, that had been starving for love, had finally found it and couldn't get enough. Wouldn't get enough of it even over the years they had left in this life.

Harm let go of her hips with one hand and trailed down her cheek with the back of it, making Loren shiver and close her eyes from that simple pleasure.

"How soon can you move into my apartment?" he whispered.

Loren's eyes shot open at that, astonished at what he'd just asked her. "Are you sure? Won't we be buying that house?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. I was also a LT once and I know what one can only afford on a LT's pay in DC, it being too small for two people. I was only able to afford this big an apartment that I have because it was completely run down and have restored it myself. As for the house... it'll take us a while before we find the right one and I don't want us to spend the time until then apart."

She mulled it over for a while, thinking it through thoroughly. "I'd have to see your apartment first, how big it is and then decide what to take and what to put in storage. But, I want to live with you."

Suddenly the hillarity of their situation caugt up to her and she broke out in giggles. Harm looked at her, perplexed, getting increasingly worried that his fiancee (he loved the new title for her, 'his fiancee') had lost her mind.

"What? What's so funny?" he complained.

She finally managed to calm herself down enough to explain. "Just listen to us. I mean, here we are, during the work hours, in your office and have spent the last half an hour, or maybe even an hour, I don't know anymore, planning out the rest of our life together. And that before we even kissed for the first time."

Harm's face cleared and he started laughing too.

---------


	9. Chapter 9

AN: it's sad to see another fic draw to a close. After this part there is only another short part and an epilogue. I would like to take this chance and thank you all for reading, reviewing and supporting this fic and me. It's been an honor and a pleasure.

sohard2c: good points, the thing with Harm and Mac is (besides the fact that it took them 9 years to make it) that they have many differences, differences that would tear them apart, IMHO. Had they gotten married in S2 they would've been divorced by the end of it if this were real life (IMHO). As it is with how the show ended, I personally believe that they would be getting divorced 1 year later, 2 tops in real life. Too many differences, issues, resentments, fights,... that never got resolved nor cleared, plus the fact that for the last 2 years of the show they weren't even friends anymore, just two people who occasionally worked together and were attracted to each other. I personally doubt that Mac loved Harm (simply because I'm not sure she knows what an adult, mature, healthy love-relationship is, because she had absolutely no role model and only had damaging, power-struggle, unhealthy relationships as an adult. All of her relationships were power struggles, which is how she believed a relationship with Harm would also be - 'we both want to be on top'. Proves just one more time that the woman didn't really know her best friend.), but we've seen that Harm loved Mac, even though he had major problems expressing it. Which is why they invented Mattie, to cure him of his fear of losing the one he loves once he'd told them he loved them and make him capable of saying the word 'love' to someone.

It is my personal opinion that the best chance of Harm and Mac ever working it out and staying together 'till death do them part' would've been had they gotten together at the end of Season 4 and Harm had not gone flying. Or had gone flying, but committed himself to Mac for life, i.e. marriage so that she would know he'd be back to her. They were best friends back then, they solved any issues as soon as the appeared, mostly; and had had that bond, the bond that got broken and never fixed when he left, when Mac started hating him for leaving. They were never that good together anymore after that and their relationship-friendship just entered a downward spiral they never got out from.

--

I think that if Loren really had that kind of past and character in the show (of course, had PTB really put an effort into developing her character she would've had) as she had in this fic, then she and Harm would've been a much better match than he and Mac. Sad thing is we would never get that because of the HarmMac fanbase that DPB loved to play with. And had H&S gotten together then, it only would've been a tool to create additional angst and UST for H&M and then DPB would somehow tear Harm and Loren apart.

--

The last few years of H&M relationship was damaging to both parties and now, looking back with clear eyes unclouded with H&M shipping, I realize it would've been better had the show ended with Harm and Mac having moved on and having found happiness with someone else. The problem is, the only female character I viewed as worthy and deserving of Harm in the last few years on the show was Jen and she was off-limits. All other female characters TPTB came up with weren't good for Harm.

Sorry for this long musing, it's just something I had to get out and would like your opinion on.

There is still "A sign of possession" and another 3 or 4 active WIPs in the wings. I hope we see each other there. Thank you and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know," said Loren some time later, when they were sitting in a chair, she on his lap due to the lack of space "this will be a great story to tell our grandchildren."

A goofy smile spread across his face. "Our grandchildren. I like the sound of that."

Her eyes softened and she kissed him tenderly. "I know. So do I. Now I think we should pack it up and go home. Lest we want the Admiral to change his mind and give us something to do."

Her emphasis of the word 'home' sent a warm, tingly sensation all over Harm's body. She meant his... their apartment. After so many years of loneliness and heartbreak and coming home to a cold, empty apartment, he finally had someone to fill it with love, warmth, happiness and laughter. He knew the other shoe wouldn't drop this time, he understood why he had to live through so much and suffer so, it was all for the sole purpose of meeting and spending the rest of his life with his true soulmate. Which, quite surprisingly, turned out to be none other than Loren Singer.

Which surprised Harm and Loren more than it did anyone else.

"Okay then, you pack up your things and we'll meet at the elevator."

She slid off his lap, waited until he got up on his feet and grabbed his tie, yanking on it, so she could kiss him on his cheek. "See you in a few." she whispered and left his office, swinging her hips seductively.

The female staff, that saw her, was able to clearly recognise the smile on her face. It was the smile of a woman who finally got the man she wanted and was completely satisfied and happy with her life.

Harm stared after her, his eyes riveted to her hips.

He gulped, feeling his mouth go dry and started clearing his desk with a vengeance.

---------

After taking care of everything, he secured his office, said goodbye to the staff and met Loren at the elevator.

The rest of the ride down was silent, with them just enjoying their new situation and each other's presence, all the while holding hands.

In the parking lot they parted, Loren going to her own apartment to sort out what she'd take to his aparment immediately and to notify her landlord of her impending move.

Harm headed for his own apartment, determined to take care of a few smaller errands.

--------------

--------------

"'I love you, marry me.' That's the best you could think of?" Harry looked at Harm sternly, not sure if the older man wasn't making fun of him.

"Well, there were other ideas, but I was informed by a very reliable source that that is all that is needed. Lanna loves you, she'll say yes. She wouldn't be marrying you for some fancy words, she'd be marrying you for you. That's all that's needed." Harm's confidence did little to persuade the younger man.

"Okay... I'll think about it. Who's the 'very reliable source', anyway?"

"My own fiancee." Harm grinned smugly.

Now this caught Harry's attention. "Fiancee? When did this happen? The last time we talked, a few days ago, you were single, much less engaged."

Harm glanced down at his feet. "Today, actually."

Harry smiled, still a little baffled at how fast his friend worked. How little did he know...

"Aren't you going a little fast? I'm not trying to criticize you, man, but you got engaged without even dating the woman. Are you sure you're not making a mistake and won't be regretting it later?"

Harm wasn't offended at that reasonable question. "You know, if it were anyone else, I would be asking them that same question. But I _know _she's my soulmate, that we were meant to be. I mean, there's no-one else that can understand me better than she, we have so many things in common; that we simply _know _that there is no-one better or more perfect for each other than the other. And because we know that, we don't have to waste time on dating, which is basically a process of weeding out incompatible and wrong partners. We are perfect for each other and marriage is just the next sensible step."

Harry still look doubtful for a while, but then he saw the sincerety and the steel-like strength of conviction and confidence in Harm's eyes, and knew the other man was right.

"Then the only thing I can say is congratulations! You definitely deserve it, man. So, who is she?"

"That would be me." a voice floated over to them from the direction of the doorway.

Harry turned abruptly, not having heard anyone enter the apartment, and his eyes grew wide at the beauty that stood there. She was a beautiful woman, he had to admit, but in his eyes no woman could surpass the beauty of his Lanna Torres, an utterly feminine woman even though she was an Engineer.

Harm quickly strode over to her, kissed her, grabbed her suitcases and headed for his bedroom, to deposit them there.

"Hi." Loren extended a hand. Harry shook it, surprised at the strength of her grip. "I'm Loren. What Harm told you is true. If she really loves you, then it won't matter to her what the words are. She wouldn't even care if you didn't give her a ring." At her words Harm, who had returned into the living room by that time, blanched and his smile faltered. With how hectic their day had been, he had completely forgotten about a ring for her. "But she will appreciate it if you give a little thought into the situation. Try to avoid a blunder like proposing to her while eating hot-dogs on a bench in the park. A nice, quiet dinner, that you made by yourself, would do nicely."

"Thanks." said Harry and then turned to Harm. "How did you propose?"

Loren snickered as Harm coughed, embarrassed. "I'll tell you in a few years, when I'll be able to laugh about it." At that Loren burst out laughing, while Harry just looked at him puzzled.

"Okay, then. I gotta go now, Lanna will be getting home soon and I have to get ready. Congratulations again and I'll see you both soon."

Harry shook their hands again, clapped Harm on the back and departed.

---------------------

AN: okay, this is a really easy one: from where did I get Harry and Lanna?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: so, this is the end, my friends. The last part. Originally intended to post the epilogue separately, but that would've been mean cause then it would be too short and the wait too long. So, thanks for reading, reviewing and your support. It means a lot to me.

qball: good guess. B'Elanna would've been weird for this time and environment, so I had to rename her into something less unusual. Tnx for the review!

The next part of "A sign of possession" will be a little later than usual today because I decided to add something that was missing in the original version.

Since this site's gone completely wacko, and story and author alerts don't work, I'll do a little self-advertising. I've posted a drabble yesterday, called "What's in a name", so check it ou. I hope it's a funny fic, cause if not then I failed miserably. I hope you enjoy it and take care!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren looked at Harm and saw an expression on his face that made her giggle. He looked as if he had just sucked on a particularily nasty lemon.

"What is it?" she demanded amused.

"I... uh..."

"Well?" one blonde eyebrow went up questioningly.

"I didn't get you a ring." he blurted out embarrassed. "I mean, I know that our engagement wasn't traditional, nor planned, but I completely forgot about the ring after we agreed to make a go of it."

Loren walked over to him, slipped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heart thump.

"I meant what I said before, Harm. I don't need an engagement ring. The wedding band will be enough and I would much rather see the money, that you would throw away for a ring, be spent as part of the downpayment for our house. Or used to buy furniture or something like that."

Harm was sullen for a while, until he instantly brightened up. "I got it!"

"What!?" feeling quite warm and safe in his embrace, while listening to his heart beating, Loren was almost asleep on her feet when Harm's happy exclamation awoke her from her doze.

"Wait here." he said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips and ran into his bedroom, leaving her standing there dazed.

He was back quickly, holding something in his fist.

When he got to her, he opened the fist and Loren laid her eyes on a diamond ring. Simple, obviously antique, gold band and a solitaire set on it.

"It's beautiful." she whispered hoarsely.

"It's been in my family for generations, I completely forgot I have it. Now it's yours, future Mrs. Rabb."

Her eyes filled with tears and her hands shook as Harm slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Perfect." Harm whispered, looking at her hand, where his family heirloom rightfully rested, and then up at her face.

Then they kissed, slowly and leisurely, enjoying the communion of their lips and souls.

After they broke apart they walked over to the couch, still in each other's arms, and settled down on it. "So, where were we in the planning of the rest of our lives?" said Loren and they continued planning their next steps.

---------------------

---------------------

---------------------

PRESENT TIME

Harm finished his paperwork and left his office that was situated in the house he and Loren had bought 9 years earlier. It was about time as Loren was already 7 months pregnant and their apartment was too small for two people and a baby.

It was a nice house, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a big yard and backyard, situated in a good neighborhood, just the right residence for the JAG of the Navy and Inspector General's 2IC and their brood.

He entered the living room, just in time to hear his oldest child, Harmon III., exclaim.

"NO! Please, tell me he didn't say that!"

His 3 years younger sister Sandra was giggling like mad, while their guests just looked on, amused. Harm and Loren stayed close friends with Harry and Lanna Kim over the years and the two families spent a lot of their downtime together. Harry, Lanna and their brood have come to visit while Harm was finishing his paperwork and reminiscing of the past.

Harm sat down after greeting their guests and put his arm around Loren, who was telling of what Harm did when Loren's new superior, after transferring to Inspector General's office, tried to force her into sleeping with him.

After placing charges against the man, asking Mac and Bud to prosecute and seeing the Admiral convicted, Harm had responded to the man's threats of payback by instructing him where to shove it. The Admiral wasn't able to fulfill the threats as he was killed 3 years later when Leavenworth's guards suppressed the inmates' violent uprising with a bloodshed. But not before the sleazy Admiral had become a big, 250 pound guy's, named Bubba, girlfriend against his own will.

Harm and Loren's life together was magical and people could easily believe that when they saw just how compatible the two were. They were like one person in two bodies, with their identical interests and personalities. The arrival of their two children only enriched their love and happiness, even though they were at first a bit awkward in their new roles as parents. But they got over all the bumps and they prevailed. They were true soulmates. Their love was going even stronger after 10 years of marriage and they, and everyone who knew them, knew they would never be separating, no matter what happens.

Soulmates, after all, are meant only for each other.

THE END


End file.
